<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won’t Waste It by LearnedFoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351258">Won’t Waste It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot'>LearnedFoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble Sequence, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never forgets Yinsen’s final words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Ho Yinsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won’t Waste It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts">BiP</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope these were the kind of Tony Stark feels you were looking for!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his recording, Tony tells Pep he always dreams of her out here in the never-ending expansive of space, but that isn’t strictly true. Sometimes he dreams about Yinsen.</p><p>Very different kinds of dreams, of course. He would thank his subconscious for that, except at this point he’d take a weird sex dream or two over the constantly litany, night after night: <em>Don’t waste it, don’t waste your life</em>.</p><p>Maybe it’s because working with Nebula reminds him of Afghanistan, reliant on a stranger’s skills to stay alive.</p><p>One important difference: this time, he’s not so sure he deserves another chance.</p>
<hr/><p>The H. in Morgan H. Stark is supposed to stand for Pepper’s favorite uncle, Harold. But on her birth certificate it’s just the initial, because Tony insisted he wasn’t letting a deeply uncool name like <em>Harold </em>anywhere near his child.</p><p>Secretly, it’s so he can imagine it stands for <em>Ho Yinsen</em> instead.</p><p>He’s been thinking about Yinsen a lot, recently. Back then, he hadn’t understood how a man could be so ready to die; now, every time Morgan laughs and he remembers what Yinsen lost, he understands.</p><p><em>I won’t waste this</em>, he silently promises. <em>I’ll treasure every second of her</em>.  </p>
<hr/><p>When the model renders and Tony realizes, <em>Holy shit, it works</em>, he feels, for a moment, like he’s back in the cave again: bringing the miniaturized arc reactor to life, buzzing with the success of cracking the impossible.</p><p>How many times can one man change the face of science, right?</p><p>But the science is the easy part. The hard part is facing the fight with more on the line—for himself and universe—than he ever thought possible.</p><p>It’s too late to tap out. He’s been given so many more chances than he deserves.</p><p>Time not to waste this one.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>